Toys and Merchandise
This page list the various Duel Masters toys and merchandise that have been released in the America and Japan markets. __TOC__ See Also: *Board Games Puzzles Hasbro's Duel Masters Puzzles featuring cool creatures available in 100 pieces and large for 200 pieces, also 500 pieces Duel Masters poster puzzle is available. 5 creature's puzzles from each 5 civilizations. 100 Piece Puzzle.jpg 200 Piece Puzzle Poster.jpg Collectible Assortments Recreate the fury of the Duel with these cool Cube Battlers! Roll each cube to defeat your opponent! Assortment includes 8 individually packaged Cube figures: Urth, Purifying Elemental and Frei, Bolshack Dragon and Fatal Attacker Horvath, Deathblade Beetle and Fighter Dual Fang, King Coral and Crystal Paladin, Deathliger, Lion of Chaos and Bone Spider. DM-Assortment_Figures.jpg Action Figures Let the battle begin with these cool Duel Masters action figures! Assortment includes 8 individually packaged figures: Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion, Fear Fang, Urth, Purifying Elemental, Fatal Attacker Horvath, Aqua Sniper, Mudman, Rothus, the Traveler, and Deathblade Beetle DM-Action Figures 01.jpg DM-Action Figures 03.jpg DM-Action Figures 04.jpg DM-Action Figures 05.jpg Bolshack Dragon Terrify your opponents with the fierce Bolshack Dragon who comes with electronic lights and sounds to bring the thrilling action of the card game to life. Push the dragons head to wake him. Then call out "Bolshack Dragon", and the beast will announce its presence with a mighty battle roar. Turn his wings, arms and legs to strike battle poses. Twist its body for a destructive claw strike, and watch as lights are activated. A pretend flame projectile really fires from the dragon's mouth. Includes 3 "AAA" batteries. DM-Action Figure 02.jpg Bolshack Dragon Figure Box.jpg Bolshack Dragon Figure.jpg Electronic Games *Duel Creatures DEX Release Date: November 2005 Hasbro Duel Masters Dex Own the zone! Only the cleverest of Kaijudo Duel Masters know of the awesome power you hold in your hands. It will bring you great advantages if you use it wisely. Before entering the Duel Masters arena, bring forth a detailed database of characters, creatures and spell cards! Gain insight into the Civilizations of Fire, Nature, Darkness, Water, and Light! Create fantasy decks and analyze them for strengths and weaknesses! Sort and search for cards, keep track off your most-wanted and super-rare cards. Eight special functions keep you fully prepared – name and phone numbers, email and web addresses, reminders, alarm clock, calculator, and password protection and more! You’ll even find two awesome electronic games based on the trading card game! DuelMastersDex-1-.jpg DM-DEX_(b).jpg DM-DEX_©.jpg DM-Duel Creatures - DC-05 Darkness Water ver. Back.jpg DM-Duel Creatures - DC-05 Darkness Water ver. Front.jpg DM-Duel Creatures - DC-04 Fire Nature ver. Back.jpg DM-Duel Creatures - DC-04 Fire Nature ver. Front.jpg DM-Duel Creatures - DC-02 Light ver. Front 1.jpg DM-Duel Creatures - DC-02 Light ver. Back.jpg McDonald's Happy Meal Toys Hasbro's Duel Masters McDonald's Happy Meal Toys include 6 individual toys, which include Shobu action figures, Kokujo action figure, Shobu Assortment figure, Water, Fire, Darkness, Light, Nature Civilization Card holders, and with each of these toys there are 3 Duel Masters Cards. DM- Mc Donalds Happy Meal 01.jpg DM-Mc Donalds Happy Meal 02.jpg DM-Mc Donalds Happy Meal 03.jpg DM-McD 04.jpg Mc Donald's Kokujo Card Shooter.jpg Role Play Hasbro Duel Master Role Play Flame Master Summon these Duel Masters figures to your battle zone! Recreate the fury of the Duel with the card shooter. Electronic motion activates lights and sounds, rule the duel with the power of a true Kaijudo master. Includes a free booster pack. DM-Role Play 02.jpg DM-Role Play 04.jpg Duel Masters Role Play Front.jpg Duel Masters Role Play Back.jpg Creature Collection This is the very action figures of Duel Masters Creatures released in Japan in 2005. This collection consists of 5 different figures to be collected.Bronze-Arm Tribe, Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, Bolmeteus Steel Dragon, Aqua Sniper. DM Creature Collection Vol.1 a.JPG DM Creature Collection Vol.1 b.JPG Deck Cases These are all of the official Takaratomy deck cases used by the characters of the TV series, or that feature a Duel Masters creature. DragonRyuDeckCase.jpg KatsutaDeckCase.jpg StormKaiserDeckCase.jpg DoubleCrossDeckCase.jpg PsychicSuvaDeckCase.jpg BolshackNEXDeckCase.jpg EternalDeathDeckCase.jpg AmbitiousSamuraiDeckCase.jpg RockRomanoffDeckCase.jpg SagaDeckCase.jpg BolbalzakDeckCase.jpg GoldStarDeckCase.jpg RedClipDeckCase.jpg DragerionDeckCase.jpg ValkyriousDeckCase.jpg BasicDeckCase.jpg Romanoff1stDeckCase.jpg BolbalzakSamuraiDeckCase.jpg BlackDeckCase.jpg DM-Deck_Case_plain_black.jpg DM-Movie Memorial Deck Case.jpg DM-EX a.jpg DM-EX b.jpg DM-EX.JPG DM-Flash Deck Case 1.jpg DM-Flash Deck Case 1a.jpg DM-The Movie 1 Deck Case a.jpg DM-The Movie 1 Deck Case b.jpg Duel Masters DX.JPG Duel Masters DXa.jpg Rising Dash Deck Case.jpg|Duel Masters Deck Case Rising Dash Super W Ver. Cardbox.jpg VictoryDeckcase.jpg Duelbox.jpg Dm16box.jpg Spectaclenovabox.jpg Sapphiresleeves.jpg No9.jpg No10.jpg Card Albums CardAlbumWhite.jpg CardAlbumKaiser.jpg CardAlbumBolshackNEX.jpg CardAlbumBolshackPsychic.jpg CardAlbumBolshackCrossNex.jpg DM-Cards_Album_11.jpg DM-Card Album Bolbalzak Sword Flash Dragon ver.jpg DM-Card Album Valkyrias Dragon ver..jpg Victoryalbum.jpg No3.jpg No12.jpg No13.jpg No14.jpg No15.jpg Card Sleeves DM-Card_Protector_.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Blue.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Clear.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Golden.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Red.jpg DM_Victory_Card_Cover_Katta.jpg DM-Victory_Card_Cover_Aliens.jpg DM-Victory_Cards_Cover_Hunters.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Ryoga_Dragon_Version.jpg DM-Card_Protector_Silver.jpg Duel_Masters_Black_DM-Logo_Card_Protector.jpg Duel_Masters_Card_Protector_Ultra_Fire_Spirits_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Eternal_Death_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Force_of_Dragon_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Mad_Rock_Chester_Ver..jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Perfect_Angel_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Rising_Dragon_Version.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Samurai_Ambitious_Ver..jpg Duel_Masters_Earthstomp_Giant_Card_Protector.jpg Duel_Masters_DX_Card_Protector_Ultra_NEX_Version.jpg DMD3sleB.jpg DMD3sleA.jpg DM-Card Sleeve King Alexander 3 ver.jpg DM-Card Sleeve Valirias Dragon ver.jpg Card Sleeve Rising Dash.jpg A.jpg GOLDsleeves.jpg DASHsleeves.jpg Episode1sleeves.jpg GeometeusSleeves.jpg No7.jpg No8.jpg Lionelsleeves.jpg Ogremarusleeves.jpg Shield Trigger Sleeves.jpg Civilization Sleeves Light Civilization Sleeves.jpg Water Civilization Sleeves.jpg Darkness Civilization Sleeves.jpg Fire Civilization Sleeves.jpg Nature Civilization Sleeves.jpg Playmats Duel Masters Japanese :: Duel Masters Deluxe Playmat An official Takara Japan Duel Masters Playmat. A large ( approx 66mm x 7mm ) felt/cloth Duel Masters playmat. Includes velcro fastening and 2 cloth handles allowing the mat to be folded up for easy transporting. Dm-playmat-jp.jpg Choco Snacks Official Duel Masters Chocolate snacks with a free card with it. This snack offers ImagesCA3BO9Q9.jpg Card Holder Box *Battle Galaxy ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 40 card covers after partition plate. *Evolution Saga ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 400 card covers after the partition. *Psychic Shock ver. can hold up to 800 cards and 400 card covers after the partition. DM-Card Holder Box Battle Galaxy ver.jpg DM-Card Holder Box Evolution Saga ver..jpg PsychicShockDeckBox.jpg DMX-06+07 card box.jpg Victorious Prin Prin cardbox.jpg DM-Rising_Dash_Card_Box.jpg Dm.jpg Cardbox.jpg No1.jpg No2.jpg No4.jpg No6.jpg No11.jpg Nestle Stickers These are stickers issued with different brands of Nestle cereals Coco& Frosted Shreddies, Golden Nuggets. Dated 2005. Unnumbered and sizes are 70x68. There are a total of 10 different types of stickers. Each box offers 2 stickers. Featuring creatures:- *Armored Walker Urherion *Aqua Sniper *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *Fear Fang *Hunter Fish *Mighty Shouter *Rothus, the Traveler *Swamp Worm *Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *Urth, Purifying Elemental DM-Nestle - Box Front.jpg|Box Front DM-Nestle - Box Back.jpg|Box Back DM-Nestle Sticker - Aqua Sniper.jpg|Aqua Sniper DM-Nestle Sticker - Szubs.jpg|Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian DM-Nestle Sticker - Urth.jpg|Urth, Purifying Elemental DM-Nestle Sticker - Back.jpg| Duelist Box This box contains a special notebook full of goodies like card catalog sheets and stickers, a tin collectors' box, limited-edition promotional cards, and six expansion packs -- in short, everything an aspiring Duel Master needs. Duelist Box 1.jpg Duelist Box 2.jpg Walkers Tazos These are a total of 25 different Duel Masters combining Tazo. Each feature there monster's mana cost, illustrators name, creature's civilization and tazo number.They also feature TV Show characters on them as well. At the back of these Tazos feature the civilization these creatures belong to and if it is a character tazo then they show Duel Masters logo . They feature: *Rothus, the Traveler - 01/25 *Armored Blaster Valdios - 02/25 *Bolshack Dragon - 04/25 *Crystal Lancer - 06/25 *Fighter Dual Fang - 09/25 *Mighty Shouter - 12/25 *Ladia Bale, the Inspirational - 15/25 *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits - 16/25 *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos- 18/25 *Ballom, Master of Death - 19/25 *Shobu - 20/25 *Kyoshiro Kokujo - 21/25 *Hakuoh - 22/25 *Knight - 23/25 *Rekuta - 24/25 *Mimi Tasogare - 25/25 DM-Tazo_a.jpg DM-Tazo_b.jpg DM-Tazo_25-25.jpg Category:Duel Masters Board Games Category:Toys